


Once Was Enough

by Potter_Moxie_Phan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Do-Over, Gen, Harry Potter is over it, Hogwarts First Year, Horcruxes, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, POV Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter_Moxie_Phan/pseuds/Potter_Moxie_Phan
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron all woke up in their eleven year old bodies with knowledge of their future and deiced that some things need to be fixed.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. The One Where It All Started

Harry was cuddled up in bed beside his wife Ginny, he still thought himself the luckiest man alive to have married her. His youngest boy, Albus Severus had just left that day for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his little girl Lily Luna was asleep in her room, wither her dog teddy that she called Padfoot, while her wolf and stag teddy's, respectively called Moony and Prongs, sat guard at the foot of her bed. Harry felt content with his life now, but there was always an ache when he thought about everyone they had lost and there always would be he supposed. If there was a chance to save those who he had loved and lost he would take it, he thought he owed it to the Weasley's and his Godson Teddy.

Ron and Hermione were intertwined, sleeping in bed after along day of seeing off there oldest child and only girl Rose on platform 9 3/4 and visiting family. Hugo, their son, was also asleep at the moment, he too, like Lily Luna, was very upset with the prospect of not being aloud to go to Hogwarts just yet. Ron had soothed him with a promise of taking him to a Quidditch match, while Hermione promised him a trip into muggle London. Like his Grampa Arthur, Hugo was mesmerised by muggle things and especially enjoyed the trips to see his muggle Grandparents. 

What none of the could have ever guessed was that a strange unexplained force was at work and they would be eternally thankful for it in years to come.

Harry woke up and rolled over to kiss his wife, as a good morning. But she wasn't there, so he assumed she had got up for the toilet or something like that. He picked up his glasses and shoved them on his face so he could actually see because without them everything looked like colourful smudges of ink. When everything came into focus he gasped and his had shot for his wand, because he wasn't in his room he was in his old cupboard. With his wand no where to be found his first assumption was that he was dreaming. But everything was so vivid and felt extremely real to him, so he done what any rational person would do, he pinched himself, hard. Bloody hell did it hurt. So if this was real how in the name of Merlin did an adult fit in there.

That's when he looked down. He was in his ten year old body! All he could think was fuck. But there wasn't much time to think about it anymore before his Aunt Petunia was banging on his door screeching for him to get up. How he really didn't miss the waking up to that horrible voice in the morning. He remembered today clearly. It was Dudley's birthday.

Petunia was back at his door asking him if he was up. So with a head full of questions and being very very confused he made the quick decision that he would go with the flow until, A) he would wake up and get on with his day, however unlikely that was, B) get in touch with Hermione and Ron to find out if they were in the same situation as he was or C) get to Hogwarts and go to the library to research a way home. 

With a sigh he left the cupboard and headed to the kitchen. Upon arrival Aunt Petunia barked at him some orders and went to wake up Dudley. He silently vowed to himself to try and be nicer to Petunia and possibly Dudley, remembering their attempts later in life to be civil. Vernon however was a lost cause and Harry wasn't going to waste his effort on him.

As he was cooking, Harry's thoughts turned to his family. If he was stuck here then maybe he could make sure those who they lost, survived and make their suffering less. That way Teddy wouldn't be an orphan and George would have his twin. Hopefully Hermione and Ron would be in the same situation, maybe even Ginny. He was tore away from his thoughts as his Uncle Vernon sat his fat arse down at the table (It still surprised Harry he hadn't die from a heart attack).

Vernon shouted at him to brush his hair, but Harry knew that was pointless and just rolled his eye's. Harry was just finishing the egg's when his cousin waddled in and plonked himself at the table. Without too much more fuss the food was placed on the table.

Harry saw Dudley's face drop and had to stop himself rolling his eye's. "Thirty-six, that's two less than last year". Dudley said and Harry thought it might be best to scoff the bacon down before things started to go any further south. " Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." Aunt Petunia tried to sooth but it wasn't going to work. "All right, thirty-seven then." as Dudley spoke Harry could see that his face was getting redder. Petunia was starting to sense danger so stupidly promised to get him two more presents while they were out. If he didn't know Dudley improved his way's a bit after getting attacked by a Dementor, Harry would have been likely to slap in up the back of the head for being so ungrateful.

Seeing Dudley think was quite funny, and Harry had to bite his lip so he wouldn't make a comment about his cousin's brain exploding, was going to make an effort to be nicer after all. Although when he thought about it Dudley really should know how to count, he was about to start high school after the summer for Merlin's sake. Harry also wanted to punch Vernon in the face for encouraging Dudley's ungratefulness.

When the phone rang Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. Because Miss Figg had broke her leg and no one else would take him, he was about to go to the zoo for the "first time" in his life. Obviously now he had been a few time's with his own kids.

Just as he remembered Dudley threw a "tantrum" moaning about how Harry was going to ruin his special day. And when he shot Harry a nasty grin all he could do was smirk because he knew what was going to happen at the zoo, but the Dursley's weren't to know that.

The door went and in walked Piers Polkiss. Harry liked the boy less than last time he had seen him because his rat like face had a striking resemblance to Peter Pettigrew's. Thinking about Pettigrew made Harry think about Sirius and Remus. He would have to some serious thinking about getting in contact with them eventually.

Before he knew it Harry was wedged between the rat and the baboon on his way to the zoo. He'd already seen two different animals already this morning and he was ready to see more. 


	2. The One Where The Snake Escaped

Like the last time, Vernon, was complaining. It was like the man couldn't think without having a problem with whatever he was going on in his head. So out of the many topics Vernon found worth moaning about: the bank, Harry, the council, Harry, the people at work and, you guessed it, Harry, just to name a few. On this fine morning it, just so happened to be motorbikes. 

Now Harry knew for a fact that the dreams he had about a flying motorbike, were real and was some how the memory of the night Hagrid took him to his Aunt and Uncle's. The motorbike also belonged to his Godfather, Sirius Black. So just to piss off his Uncle, Harry thought it might be a good idea to mention the "dream" featuring a flying motorbike.

Vernon very nearly smashed into the car in front of his when Harry said this. To be honest pivoting right round in his seat to face him was an overreaction, it's not like he said he was a wizard from the future and is now somehow ten years old again. As Dumbledore once said the truth should be treated with caution, and in this case the truth should be treated with so much caution that police tape should be around it.

The zoo was crowded with families that day and the golden ray's of the sun were beating down. The same things happened, that happened the first time round. The baboon and rat boy got their chocolate ice-cream's and Harry got the lemon ice lolly, and it was quite refreshing, definitely what was needed on such a hot day.

Harry still walked a bit away from the two boy's that were sure to get bored eventually and even though he had defeated Lord Voldemort once, technically twice before, right now he was just a scrawny little ten year old in baggy clothes' that used to be Dudley's, so he really wasn't up for the two of them trying to fight him. 

Right now it was after lunch and they were headed to the reptile house. Harry had thought about not talking to the snake, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he changed things. There was another thing he would have to look up at Hogwarts or hopefully talk to Ron and Hermione about.

Vernon tapped the glass at Dudley's command. Honestly it was like Dudley thought Vermin was a genie from that Disney movie Aladdin (Lily made him watch it a few time's after Harry and Ginny had bought a TV) but he had more than three wishes. Dudley moaned it was boring and waddled away, just like a penguin. Harry walked over to the tank. The snake was big enough to wrap itself around Uncle Vernon's new car and crush it to dust, and Harry while really wanted to see that you can't have everything in life. Once the snake was eye level with Harry it winked at him, so exactly like the first time round he winked right back. The conversation ( if you could call it that) he had with the snake played out the same as last time round. 

And when rat boy shouted, Harry had to resist the very strong urge to pin him to the wall with a wand to the throat. But even if he didn't restrain himself it would have been very pointless since Harry didn't actually own a wand just yet.

Dudley punched Harry in the ribs, and because he forgot this happened he was caught by surprise and want crashing towards the floor. After that everything happened so fast that even harry didn't see it, which was a small shock because as a seeker his eye's almost always caught slight movement's that no one else would.

Dudley and Piers scrambled back with howls of horror. The glass had vanished and the Brazilian boa constrictor was escaping. People were making a mad dash for the exits, small children screaming in fright while adults tried to stay composed. Harry on the other hand was trying not to laugh at the look on his cousins face. As the snake slithered past Harry heard it hiss "Brazil here I come... Thanksss amigo"

When everyone had calmed down enough and Aunt Petunia had drank a cup of tea they left the zoo. In the car Dudley and Piers' story's were getting further from the truth than Harry remembered. At first it was exactly what had happened but by the time they pulled up in front of Privet Drive it was if they had nearly been eaten alive. Piers had made things so much worse by saying that Harry had been talking to the snake.

Now sitting in the cupboard under the stairs Harry had time to proses everything. It was definitely weird and shouldn't have happened but here he was aged ten again back in his old cupboard. He could only hope that Ron and Hermione were here to and if he was lucky the love of his life, Ginny, would be in the same situation.

Right now he wished he had a watch so he could check the time or even better his wand. Because only when the Dursley's were asleep could he sneak out for food. One of the good things about being in the war and Auror training was he could move a lot quicker and quitter so was less likely to get caught. Soon, even if they weren't in the same situation as him, he would be back with Ron Hermione and eventually Ginny.


	3. The One With The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!

It was the summer holiday's now. His cousin had already knocked down Mrs Figg on his racing bike (Harry still didn't know how it supported Dudley's weight) and broken numerous birthday gifts. Harry had found being back at muggle school kind of strange because it had been a long time since he had sat through a maths lesson and been in a school where people didn't stare at him.

But there was still no escaping Dudley's "gang". The "gang" consisted of people dumber the Crabbe and Goyle, there names were Gordon, Malcolm, Dennis and of course Piers. Now Dudley was the biggest and most idiotic of the lot so he was the leader. They were all to happy to play there favourite game "Harry Hunting".

Everyone thought he was going to be attending Stonewall High, but Harry knew he was going off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Apart from seeing his friends, Harry was filled with joy at the prospect of getting back on the Quidditch pitch. Just thinking about the game put a grin on his face. He missed the rush of adrenaline that coursed through his veins when he performed spectacular dives or catching the snitch, the wind rushing through his already messy locks of hair and feeling like all his worries are washed away being in the air, there was not many thing's better than flying. Flying was in his blood after all.

Dudley thought it was funny that Harry was "going" to public school. "They stuff people's heads down the toilet on the first day at Stonewall". Harry knew exactly where Dudley was going with this. "Want to come upstairs and practices" and just like before the same retort came to mind. "No thanks, the poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." He bolted it before Dudley could catch up on what Harry said, but he probably could have walked away, Dudley was always a but slow on the up take.

One day in July Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London, so Harry spent the day at Mrs Figg's house. He was really looking forward to seeing Dudley's new uniform. ~The school Dudley was going to, Smeltings, required the students to wear the most ridiculous uniforms. Looking at him made Harry laugh so hard no noise was coming out and he was glad, he didn't want locked in the cupboard, but he was positive he had cracked a few ribs. He was glad he just had a decent looking uniform, the Smeltings get up made Hogwarts robes look fashionable. 

When he woke up Harry could smell something horrible and knew if he was going to Stonewall he would have to put on the monstrosity that was sitting in the large metal tube. He thought he should ask what it was just to see his Aunt Petunia's reaction. "What's this" he asked her in a innocent tone (he hoped). To his amusement Petunia's lips formed a thin line. "Your new school uniform." she shot sharply at him. He peered into the bowl with a look of pure disgust, Merlin was he glad he wasn't going to need to wear that shit.

Vernon and Dudley waddled into the kitchen with wrinkled nose's because of the smell the tub was emitting. Uncle Vernon flipped open this morning's newspaper and Dudley, being annoying as always, was thrashing his Smeltings stick about.

When the click of the letter box was heard Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. Today was the day the first Hogwarts letter arrived. Vernon tried to make Dudley get the post but he refused so Harry was made to get it. He flicked through the mail and picked out his one. Now he had to decide to either open it now or take it to the kitchen. If he opened it now he might not get to meet Hagrid and his Aunt and Uncle definitely won't take him to get his school supplies, he was also reluctant to alter anything before he had a chance to see if Ron, Hermione or even Ginny were in the same situation. With a sigh he decided to take it to the kitchen and play things through like it happened originally. 

"Hurry up boy" he heard Uncle Vernon shout "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" and Harry could hear him chuckling at his own joke. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and post card, but kept a hold of his Hogwarts letter. Vernon announced "Aunt" Marge was ill and it was all Harry could do to stop himself openly smirking, at the memory of her being blown up.

He started opening his letter slowly. "Dad" Dudley said suddenly. "Harry's got something!".

The parchment was jerked out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. So like last time Harry shouted "That's mine" and tried to snatch it back. "Who'd be writing to you." Vernon sneered and it reminded him a lot of Snape. Within seconds his face was the colour of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" He managed to stutter out, sounding remarkably like Quirrell. Dudley tried to snatch the letter, but Vernon held it high in the air and out of reach. When Petunia read it she looked like she might faint, then she clutched her throat and sounded like she was chocking.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to forget the other two in the room. Dudley, not used to being ignored, hit his dad with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter" he said loudly

"I want to read that letter" said Harry furiously, "as it's mine"

"Get out, both of you." croaked Vernon, ramming the letter back into the envelope. 

Harry thought it might be best to put up more of a fuss to annoy the Dursley's, that is what happened the first time round any way. So he didn't move and shouted "I WANT MY LETTER".

Vernon grabbed both boy's by the scruff of their necks and tossed them out the kitchen door and slammed it behind them. The fight that occurred between the two was silent and violent. Dudley won meaning that he got to listen through the keyhole and Harry, glasses dangling off his nose, lay flat on his stomach.

Aunt Petunia sounded as if she was going to cry and Uncle Vernon was listing all the different ways they could be getting watched. It was quite funny to Harry because he knew that, they were not getting watched at all and it was just magic. Although he suspected that would scare them a lot more than someone following them.

That night when Vernon got home from work he moved Harry into Dudley's second bedroom. The tantrum Dudley had, amused Harry a lot and he knew by the end of the week he would have met Hagrid and Hedwig again. The first thing he had to do when he got back from Diagonally was send a letter to Hermione and Ron.

Harry really hoped to have Ginny with him in this situation. He missed her so much. Maybe if she wasn't with them they could get together sooner this time.

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Not getting his way clearly put Dudley into some kind of shock induced state.

As the week progressed Vernon seemed more and more likely to have a breakdown of some kind. On Sunday Vernon finally cracked and the Dursley's plus Harry found themselves in the car. They drove and drove, but no one dared to ask where they were going. Vernon kept muttering "Shake 'em off... shake 'em off" and it reminded Harry of a muggle song that Lily liked to listen to on the radio.

They stopped at the outskirts of a city and stayed in a hotel that looked gloomy. After finding out there were letters at the hotel Vernon laded them back into the car and started driving again

Every so often he would get out, look around, shake his head, get back in and start driving again. Harry thought this was just stupid and pointless but Vernon seemed to think it was necessary.

Dudley was moaning about how because it was Monday, he wanted to stay somewhere with a TV so he could watch some stupid show.

After parking the car Vernon got out and wandered away. He reappeared grinning like a Cheshire cat, in his hands was a long package. "Found the perfect place!" he exclaimed "Come on everyone out!"

The boat ride was freezing. The wind and rain felt like ice hitting against Harry's skin. It felt like hours before they reached the rock. Slipping and sliding, they made it to the hut.

When he walked in Harry was hit with a strong smell of seaweed, and the way the wind whipped the hut he wasn't sure how they managed to stay a full night here. But during what was supposed to be his 7th year he had camped in worse conditions.

As night fell the conditions didn't improve. Aunt Petunia found a few blankets, which were quite mouldy. Of course he was given he most thread bear one and left to the floor, while Dudley got the old sofa and Vermin and Petunia got the bed next door.

Harry couldn't sleep. This time it wasn't the weather. He was thinking about his family, and how much he missed them. it wouldn't be long now until he could owl Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He hopped there would be a way home, but if not then they could possibly save life's with the information they've got.

From the light on Dudley's watch he could see he had ten minuets until his birthday, ten minuets until he met Hagrid and ten minuets until his life changed forever.

With 5 to go Harry heard a creaking outside and wondered if that was Hagrid. With 2 minuets to go he could hear crunching and was positive that must be Hagrid.

BOOM

And there he was. 


	4. The One With The Keeper Of Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this one

BOOM

This time Dudley jerked awake and asked where the canon was.

Vernon came skidding into the room holding a rifle. Harry had forgot what was in the package his Uncle had brought with them was. "Who's there?" he shouted "I warn you - I'm armed!"

SMASH

The door was hit straight of its hinges and landed on the floor, dirt puffing up around it. Hagrid enters stage right, his face almost completely hidden by his mane of hair.

He squeezed his way into the hut and very casually put the door back into place, then turned round to look at them.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

Harry had to bite back is grin. It had been a while since he had see Hagrid, Harry made a mental note to make more of an effort to see him when he was either older or back home.

Hagrid strode across the room and over to the couch. Dudley sat frozen in fear."Budge up, yeh great lump." Hagrid said to Dudley. He got a squeak in return as Dudley bolted to his mum and dad.

"An' here's Harry!" exclaimed Hagrid, with a grin. Harry looked into Hagrid's face and saw that he was smiling. He could fell his mouth tugging up at bit at the corners and had to force himself to frown. He was supposed to be scared shitless of the giant stranger.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby" Hagrid said "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got your mums eyes."Harry felt a bit emotional when Hagrid said that. No one had said it in a long time. He suspected it was because he, as much as he hated it, had lived a lot longer than his parents had and no one knows if he looked like his dad anymore or had started to look at more like his mum as he aged.

Vernon made a funny rasping sound. "I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said Hagrid, reaching over, jerked the gun from Vernon's hand, twisted it into a knot and tossed it into the other side of the room. Harry couldn't stop the smile that made its ways onto his face this time. Vernon made another stupid noise.

"Anyway -- Harry," said Hagrid, shifting round to face Harry, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here -- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

He pulled out a slightly squashed box from his large coat and passed it to him. With a smile sent towards Hagrid, he opened the box to reveal a big gooey chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry in vibrant green icing.

Harry looked back up at Hagrid. He thought for a split second and went with roughly what he said last time, even thought it might come across rude. "Who are you ?"

He just chuckled, introduced himself as the Keeper of Keys and Grounds a Hogwarts and shook Harry's hand.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eye's fell onto the fire place and he snorted. He bent low over it so none of them could see and when he popped back up a moment later, the fire was roaring. Harry felt as though the fire was a warm blanket that had been rapped around him.

Hagrid sank back into the couch and started to pull a number of things out of his enormous coat. Out came a squidgy pack of sausages, a copper kettle, a poker, some tea cups and some amber liquid, that looked suspiciously like firewhisky, that he took a swig from before starting the tea. Soon the hut smelt like sizzling sausages. Dudley twitched a little. Vernon said sharply "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

Hagrid gave a dark chuckle.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

He passed some sausages to Harry, who scoffed them down. It was quite quiet and Harry thought he'd better ask who Hagrid was again like the first time round so he said "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts -- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"Er -- no," said Harry. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Sorry ?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"

He pounced onto his feet. Hagrid's anger seemed to fill the hut. The Dursley's seemed like they wanted the ground to swallow them whole.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy -- this boy! -- knows nothin' abou' -- about ANYTHING?"

Harry pretended to look a little offended. And to be fair his marks weren't to bad. He decided to put in his two knuts worth in.

"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

He decided to go with the flow "What world?" Hagrid looked like a volcano about to erupt

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Vernon looked like he was about to faint. Hagrid stared intently at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My -- my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know... " Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. And of course he knew all of this but Hagrid didn't know this. "Yeh don' know what yeh are ?" he said finally. Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly. Trying his best to sound like he didn't have the faintest idea about what was going on.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry -- yer a wizard." 

"Well that was subtle" Harry thought sarcastically.

The silence was quite eerie. The wind could be heard whistling through the cracks in the wooden hut and the could be heard crashing against the rock, as well.

"I'm a what ?" gasped Harry for dramatic affect, but mainly because he wasn't supposed to know that he was a wizard. He thought it might be best to 

After Petunia's rant about Harry's parents, Hagrid explaining that he was going to Hogwarts, Vernon refusing to let Harry go and Dudley getting his pig tail, Harry found himself curled nice and cosy under Hagrid's big coat.

As he drifted off to sleep, all Harry could think about that this time tomorrow he could get into contact with Ron, Hermione and he prayed to God Ginny as well. 


End file.
